


A Life After

by Flammenkobold



Series: Chuck Hansen Feels I Never Wanted Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Hansen Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen doesn't always get what he wants, especially not this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life After

Chuck quite likes his life and he wants something more than just being a pilot. He wants to figure out who he, Chuck Hansen, _is_ without a Jaeger and the Kaiju. Even when they tell him about Operation Pitfall, he clings to the belief that there's a chance he'll find out.

Then Striker Eureka gets taken down and his father breaks his collarbone and he has to drift with someone else.

His vision is blurry from tears as he stares down at the acceptance note from Sydney University. One of the few things he brought with him to Hong Kong. One secret Dad doesn't know about. Chuck knows he is going to die at the bottom of the ocean and he has no use for it anymore, so he crumbles it and throws it away.

He's going to die a Jaeger pilot, a hero. He doesn't want to, but he's a ranger and so he will die like he lived – giving everything he has to saving the world. It's who he is after all. He's Chuck Hansen, he's his father's son and he's never going to get a life outside the war.

 

But he can make sure that others will.

 

 

 


End file.
